


Burn and Fall Again:Artwork

by MinusRee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anime Style Drawing, Demon Dean Winchester, Enochian, Fallen Angel, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinusRee/pseuds/MinusRee
Summary: Castiel,fallen serves only the king of the pit and master, DeanArtworks inspired by the fic, Burn and Fall Again





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secret_samadhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_samadhi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burn, and Fall Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117081) by [secret_samadhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_samadhi/pseuds/secret_samadhi). 




	2. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possibility of what the mark on Castiel neck would look like.The tattoo being Dean true name. The translation was done using the Enochian Dictonary by GCLVX.org


	3. Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faces of Dean and Castiel in anime style. I'm aware Castiel is lacking a stubble which has been metioned, my defense is creative liberty.

  



	4. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene in the beginning of chapter 2 when Dean awakes to find himself in a less then stellar situation. He suffers in pain praying for Castiel who doesn't answer.


End file.
